Couldn't Exist Without You
by DannyPhantomLover
Summary: My version of what I think should have happened when Jeremie materialized Aelita. JxA.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Summary: **My version of what I think should have happened when Jeremie materialized Aelita. J/A.

**Author's Note: **I was challenging myself to see if I could actually write a romance-y kind of thing. Really short and written in 3 days during school.

Couldn't Exist Without You

One-Shot

Jeremie typed furiously on the super computer's keyboard. After a few windows with computer code popped up, he fell back in his chair and sighed, bringing his hands up to his eyes to massage them.

"It's hopeless," he sighed, tears coming to his eyes. He lifted his glasses to wipe them away. "I can't crack the materialization code!"

"Don't give up Jeremie," Aelita said, popping up on the super computer's screen. "It can't be that much further away. You already have so much information."

"Aelita, I'm sorry," Jeremie apologized. "I've done everything I can think of and even more! I'm such a loser. This shouldn't be this hard!" In his anger, he pounded his fists on the large keyboard. A loading window appeared and began scrolling across the screen. Jeremie blinked a few times and straightened his glasses.

"What is that?" He wondered under his breath. Aelita looked at Jeremie with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's what?" she questioned. Jeremie's eyes widened and he practically broke the keyboard with his frantic typing.

"Jeremie, what's going on?" Aelita asked, worrying about what had happened.

"Aelita, I-I," he started shakily. "I think I've found your materialization code!"

"Wh-What?" she exclaimed.

"Here, let me scan it first," Jeremie said, clicking and dragging his mouse. Computer code appeared and scrolled almost too fast to read. The window closed itself and a big, green plus sign popped up, telling Jeremie the code was ready and functional. He threw his hands in the air and shouted.

"Yes!" he said. "I've got it, Aelita! Your code, I've found it!"

"That's wonderful, Jeremie!" Aelita yelled. "Is it operational?"

"Yes, it's ready," he replied.

"Should we inform the others?" she asked. Jeremie pondered.

"How about if we surprise them?" he suggested. Aelita giggled and nodded.

"Sure," she answered. Jeremie smiled and clicked on a place on Lyoko's map. A model of a tower opened with its coordinates.

"Your nearest tower is 13 degrees north and 32 degrees east. Say good-bye to Lyoko, Aelita," Jeremie smiled. Aelita ran to the tower, stopping before she fused in. She turned around and surveyed her virtual surroundings.

"Good-bye, my home," she whispered to herself, barely audible for Jeremie to hear. She walked into the tower, looking around for the last time. The middle of the platform lit up as she gently stepped on it. An unknown force lifted her up to the second smaller platform.

Back on earth, Jeremie clicked on his materialization code and typed on the keyboard.

"You ready, Aelita?" he asked before clicking one last key.

"Yes, I'm ready," she replied. Jeremie pushed the key and shouted:

"Code: Earth!"

A scanner in the scanner room opened, holding a fallen form. Jeremie left his computer and ran into the elevator. It headed down to the scanner room. The elevator door opened and as soon as there was enough room for him to squeeze through, he did. He ran over to Aelita, who still hadn't gotten up from the floor of the scanner. Jeremie nudged her shoulder gently.

"Aelita, can you hear me?" he asked anxiously. After a few seconds, Aelita's eyes fluttered open. Jeremie inhaled slowly.

"Aelita…" he exhaled. The girl smiled. "Welcome to earth."

Aelita stood up and looked around.

"Thank you, Jeremie," she thanked, her first words on earth. She threw her arms around Jeremie and kissed him on the lips. He stumbled back with the sudden amount of weight and froze. When Aelita let go, Jeremie flushed deeply. Aelita smiled.

"I couldn't exist without you," she said. Jeremie cleared his throat.

"N-No problem," he stuttered. Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and dragged him out of the scanner room.

"Come on, let's go surprise the others!" she giggled. Jeremie joined in with her laughing as they ran out into the sunset that covered the factory.

**FIN**


End file.
